


The Men Who Came At Dinner

by MFLuder



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, but like a clean bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Dinner time sex.





	The Men Who Came At Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 7, 2007, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/82236.html#cutid1). Written for technosage's Heroes Pornathon on LJ.

It's another family dinner and another night that Nathan is bored out of his mind as the family sits around chatting about mindless things. He loves his wife, his kids, hell, even his mother. But sometimes? It's just so damn much.

Especially when Peter's fucking playing footsie with him like they are fifteen.

He shifts in his chair, attempting to be inconspicuous and horribly afraid he isn't succeeding. He knows he hasn't when his mother suddenly asks:

"Nathan, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Mother," he responds, feeling like a child again, especially when his own sons giggle at him. He shoots Heidi a withering look, but it appears she too, is either out to get him like Peter, or is actually curious as well.

"Well, then stop twitching. Makes you look like an fidgity teenager."

Nathan sees Peters smirk from across the table and mentally flicks him off. Shame that's not as satisfying as actually doing it.

Peter leaves him alone until they get to dessert, when he starts with the whole foot creeping up the inside of Nathan's pant leg thing.

"Excuse me, Mother. I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm going to go cool my face down," Peter says, standing up, and managing to look ill. The kid could have gone into acting and made a hell of a lot more money than he does as a nurse. Nathan thinks Peter didn't, just to be annoying.

Peter shoots a smoky glance at him over his shoulder as he struts out, and Nathan just manages to keep the moan to himself. Fucking brothers with their come-hither eyes. It just isn't fair. Or right.

Nathan forces himself to wait until dessert is served, testing out his own self-control, hoping Peter will give up and they can just get through this dinner and leave. Soon enough though, he's feeling grateful for the length of his dinner jacket as he stands up, offering apologies.

"I'm going to check on Peter. Make sure he's alright."

His whole family nods and he's taken aback, wondering if in the midst of this end-of-the-world bullshit, his family's been replaced by Stepford clones. Unfortunately, he knows it's nothing quite so normal as that and he continues on his way.

He finally makes it into the spacious bathroom and Peter attacks him.

"What the hell took you so long?" he asks, and it's really hard for Nathan to think straight and give a coherent answer when his dark-haired brother has his knee up alongside Nathan's hip, pushing their hardened cocks together, biting and licking at his lips and jaw.

"Sorry," he breathes, "didn't want to seem suspicious. This _is_ rather stupid."

"I know, I know," grumbles Peter low in his chest. "I just couldn't wait. We haven't had much time together with all your campaign stuff and Mother is so fucking boring and you look so good in that jacket."

"Don't talk about her at a time like this."

Their mouths finally meet and it's all Nathan can do not to maul the lanky form pressing itself against him. Instead he moans quietly, walking them back toward the large counter that features the sink. Suddenly, he's grateful he decided against the pedestal type sinks as he leans to kiss Peter again after his brother jumps up on said counter.

Peter's already half-naked, pants and belt undone.

"Start without me?" Nathan murmurs, letting long fingers trail over Peter's vertebra and dip into the elastic of plaid boxers.

Peter shakes his head and deftly unbuttons Nathan shirt, years of practice making it easy. Nathan shucks off his upper layers, laying them neatly on the embroidered toilet cover, and undoing his black slacks enough that they just hang off his hips. Peter has slid his khaki's off and Nathan kicks them away, so he can step closer to his brother whose body language is screaming _fuck me now_ and who is Nathan to resist?

It's got to be fast and has to be quiet before someone comes knocking on the door to make sure they're both alright and no one is bleeding to death. There are wet kisses and tongues fucking, a nipple tweak or two, but soon Peter is biting his lips and thrusting against Nathan's cloth-covered thigh.

Nathan grabs for the lube conveniently tucked in the back of the top drawer under the sink and slicks his fingers up, covering his shaft in the cool liquid. Then he's urging Peter forward and tilted back so he can get to his hole easier and slides a finger in, biting at Peter's moan to silence him. He preps his brother fast and dirty and they've never done this in front of a giant mirror before and maybe he's just a little turned on by the image of his brother with his head tilted back and hips thrusting towards Nathan's hand. 

When Peter whispers, "Now," Nathan grabs at slim hips as long legs reach and clasp around his waist as he slowly pushes in. Peter's hot and wet and it's too damn good to wait for long so when Peter experimentally clenches his muscles, Nathan goes for broke.

It's awkward for them both, but it's been a slow build all night and all either can think of is each other and completion, so the uncomfortable feelings are pushed aside for the heat and pleasure of slick-sliding skin. He reaches for Peter's blood-reddened cock, giving it a gentle squeeze or two before jacking him in long and fast strokes. Soon Peter's really clenching about him, back taunt in orgasm, face clear, if upside down, in the mirror and that's it for Nathan.

He feels his own body tense up, on the brink for just that moment before his own orgasm rips through him, leaving him breathless and Peter with unfortunate zipper marks from where it dug into his ass with Nathan's final thrust. They're both shaking as he pulls out, letting Peter sit down on the counter again. He unhooks his legs and Nathan kisses him when he sees Peter wince at the contact of cool, hard marble.

But when Peter smiles at him as they rest their foreheads together, Nathan figures he's alright and so with a final heart-stopping, playful kiss, he steps back. He grabs a wash cloth and cleans them both up before dressing again. He runs a comb through his own hair, before finger brushing through his brother's longer locks.

Ten minutes have lapsed by the time he heads back towards the dinner table. Heidi and his mother are discussing some campaign strategies while his sons bicker and poke each other.

For a moment, he almost feels dirty, almost lets the guilty thoughts that he's buried for so long come to the surface, but then it's over just like that, as always occurs.

"I'm sorry that took so long. Peter's feeling better, though. He'll be joining us again in just a moment." 

Heidi smiles at him and his mother rolls her eyes at Peter's supposed dramatic antics and then continues their conversation.

Sure enough, Peter's back in no time, smiling and looking a nice shade of pleasantly-fucked pink, but other than that, he's immaculate. Nathan's sure no one notices because mothers don't like to think of their children having sex and wives don't care to know what their brothers-in-law look like after sex, and his sons are too young to know. He hopes.

"Forgive me. I'm feeling much better, now. Nathan's always good for a pick me up." It's said with a sly smile flashed in Nathan's direction before he offers his own advice on the font that should be used for Nathan's next lit drop piece.

Nathan sighs. His family is a little fucked up, but it's his to protect, and really? It's not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
